Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is gaining popularity as a display device due to a fast response speed, high light emission efficiency, high luminance, and a large viewing angle.
In such an organic light emitting display device, sub-pixels including organic light emitting diodes are arranged in a matrix form, and brightness of sub-pixels selected by a scan signal is controlled according to gradation of data.
Each sub-pixel disposed in a display panel of such an organic light emitting display device may basically include a driving transistor which drives an organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor which transfers data voltage to a gate node of the driving transistor, a storage capacitor which plays a role of keeping predetermined voltage during one frame period, and the like.
Meanwhile, the sub-pixels disposed in the organic light emitting display device may be defined as a pixel including sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W) as one unit. In each sub-pixel, organic light emitting diodes generating a specific light wavelength for embodying a color are disposed, or a white (W) organic light emitting diode generating white (W) light is commonly disposed in each sub-pixel, and then a color filter for restricting a specific light wavelength or moving a wavelength band of light may be disposed.
As described above, when the color filters are disposed in the sub-pixels, the white (W) organic light emitting diodes are commonly disposed in the entire display panel, and thus, a light leakage defect may occur in a peripheral area of the sub-pixel where no color filter is provided.
Particularly, since a separate color filter is not disposed in the white (W) sub-pixel, a light leakage defect frequency occurs between adjacent sub-pixels than between different sub-pixels.
As described above, since the light leakage defect occurs along the peripheral of each sub-pixel in the organic light emitting display device, techniques for suppressing the light leakage defect have been proposed. For example, a part of a flat film around a sub-pixel having a light leakage defect is removed to make a gap between organic light emitting diodes and a substrate narrow, thereby reducing the light leakage.
However, when the flat film around the sub-pixel is removed, a risk of a short circuit defect with respect to electrodes of organic light emitting diodes and signal lines (data lines, reference voltage lines, and the like) increases.